but we'll always have forever
by Exceeds Expectations
Summary: They fall in love, they kiss, they cry, they lose each other and they find their way home. Ten canon/fanon couples and their loves and losses. /Drabble collection. SO far: RoseScorpius, AndromedaTed, Molly Arthur
1. RoseScorpius

**A/N: **Greetings! I know, I know, I should stop with the drabble collections. but this one is the last for a while. And the good thing about this one? I only have one week to write 50 drabbles between 100 and 300 words! I've split the 50 into 10 groups, and assigned each group of 5 a pairing.

I've decided to use only canon/fanon het pairings for this, as a break from my Slash/Femslash drabble collection.

So without further ado, for Cheeky Slytherin Lass' _Drabble-athon Challeng, _here is chapter one._  
_

* * *

**(ScorpiusRose)**

_1. in the shadows _

At first, she thinks she should avoid him because Daddy says so.

But then she thinks she should avoid him because his eyes are too grey and his smile is too perfect and he makes her feel like she could kiss the clouds if she wanted to. And she doesn't understand it, but sometimes she thinks that they were meant to be.

But she's too shy to talk to him and too scared to smile his way and so she hides in the shadows and she doesn't speak up in class and she blends into the walls, all the while watching Scorpius and feeling (almost) sorry for beating him in every test.

_2. not enough _

When she is fifteen, Rose wonders whether he could love her. He's _Malfoy. _He's smart and he's gorgeous, but he's funny, too, and he could be so very sweet if he tried.

But what is she? She's Rosie, Rose with the wild red hair and the smattering of freckles that taint her skin and the buck-teeth and the nose that is never out of a book, and why would he ever look at her?

They're complete opposites, like water and air. He's flying high and shaking leaves free of their branches, and she's lapping the shore languidly with a crash and a sigh.

He's Malfoy and he's perfect, and she's just stupid, ugly Rose.

_3. lock _

He's the only one she will open up to.

He realises that soon. After they become sort-of-friends, he finds that she talks more when they're alone, that she tells him things, that she's not as shy or quiet when his eyes are the only ones on her. She might be timid little Rosie, but she's got a sharp tongue and a beautiful smile, and it makes Scorpius' heart jump to bring both of these things out in her.

He's the only key that will unlock her.

So he uses it to his advantage. Naturally.

He asks her questions and he listens carefully and he smiles as her cheeks flush and her eyes shine, and he thinks that she looks kind of pretty when she's excited.

"Do you like me?" he asks.

"Yes."

And that's that.

_4. cousin(s)  
_

It's James who kicks off first.

When he hears that Lily found Rose in a broom cupboard with Scorpius at the Potter's over Christmas, James Apparates home from work early and storms into Al's room like a furious hurricane. Before Al can stop him, James has Scorpius against the wall by the throat, their faces inches apart.

"What," he snarls, "were you doing with my little cousin?"

"W-well, it's better than y-your sister, right?" Scorpius offers with a weak laugh.

"Wrong answer," Al mutters.

Scorpius floos home early that Christmas, with two black eyes and the imprint of James' foot still bruised onto his arse.

_5. broken  
_

The thing with them, though, is that they never could work.

Scorpius is too wild, too loud and unpredictable. Rose is too quiet, too bookish and boring.

They'd never admit that, but they don't need to when it all crumbles and they're left holding each others' hands and trying desperately to feel like they're sixteen again.

"I love you," he says, because he does, doesn't he?

"I love you," she whispers, because how could she not?

They kiss, and the spark, the fire, the rush; it's all gone.

(But, sometimes, pretending something's not broken is the only way to fix it.)


	2. AndromedaTed

**A/N: **I don't know how I managed to put the language of this fic as Dutch. I do not speak Dutch. As it stands, I am monolingual...but I'm working on it!

* * *

**(AndromedaTed)**

_6. awake  
_

They stay awake most nights to watch the stars through their open bedroom window. It reminds them of their Hogwarts days, when the only time they saw each other was in the dead of night, keeping warm with stolen kisses.

Ted falls asleep first.

Andromeda lies there, feeling the heavy weight of his arms around her, and watches the stars twinkle. Her eyes linger on the stars with familiar names, and she feels empty and lost.

Until Ted sighs in his sleep, cuddling her tighter, and she smiles towards the window, raises her wand, and shuts the curtains with a flick.

"Goodnight, love," she murmurs into her pillow.

But she stays awake for hours on end hoping that she never loses him or Dora as she has everyone else she once loved.

_7. broken glass  
_

When she hears his name through the crackle of the wireless, she freezes.

It is as if everything in her has turned to ice and her heart has ceased its beating. She drops the cup of tea that she had clasped in her hands and hears it crack on the kitchen tiles.

And something in her snaps.

She stands up, grabbing glasses and cups and picture frames and anything she can, flinging them to the ground, hearing the crashes and the smashes and screaming because it doesn't matter now that no one's around to hear her anymore.

When she runs out of steam, she stands in a kitchen full of broken glass and feels herself slowly shatter.

And, this time, there is no one who can wrap their arms around her and halt the tears, so Andromeda lets them come and sobs Ted's name until the stars come out and she can imagine his soft, sleepy snuffles in her ear.

_8. silently waiting  
_

She waits for him when he's on the run.

She keeps the house tidy, she cleans, she reads, she talks to friends, she has Dora and Remus over for tea, she eats and sleeps and breathes, but mostly, she waits.

The nights are the hardest, when she is curled up like a child in their bed, feeling the cold emptiness around her and hearing the harsh winds blow, knowing that he is out there somewhere.

She keeps looking at the stars because she knows that, wherever he is, he's doing the same.

So Andromeda stares and she counts and she recites those oh so familiar names, but mostly, she worries and she prays and she waits.

But she waits in silence because she doesn't ever want anyone to bring up the words _but what if..._

She's not strong enough for what if.

So she waits.

_9. return  
_

She imagines his return.

Harry will win and the world will burst into colour once more.

She will swing Teddy around in her arms and Remus will pull Dora close and kiss her. Ron and Hermione will stumble into each others' arms and everyone else will smile and laugh and cry because they knew it all along. Harry will pull Ginny into quiet corners and offer apologies and excuses, and she will kiss away his worries. Molly will hug every one of her children, each safe and sound, and promise them that it's all over, everything's okay.

And then, in the open doorway, Ted will call her name.

"Dromeda!"

And the tears will slip from beneath her eyelids and stain her cheeks, and she will run to him and throw her arms around his shoulders and she will whisper, "Never again, never again, don't you leave me ever again," and he will tell her that he missed her.

_10. rainy days_

They married on a rainy day, in a small Muggle building on a quiet street.

Ted held a black umbrella over her head and told her she was perfect. Andromeda kissed his cheek and told him he was worth it.

They ran from the car to the house, laughing as the rain slapped their faces and the wind ruffled her skirt.

"I love you," Ted whispered into her hair as he wiped raindrops from her neck.

And they kissed.

And for all the years that followed, rainy days reminded her of his smiling face as she said _I do._

Bu now the rainy days that used to make her smile only serve to make her teary eyed and lethargic, and these are the days that Andromeda can't force herself out of bed.

Harry comes over often, but it doesn't take her long to notice that he drops by most when the sky is dark and the heavens open.

"Mrs. Tonks?" he calls, because he's Harry and he's sweet and _Andromeda_ just won't slip from his tongue as easily as _Mrs. Tonks._

She doesn't answer. There is no _Mrs _without a _Mr._

But Harry comes in, baby Teddy in his arms, and smiles. He sits on the edge of her bed and places Teddy in her arms, and she listens to the rain hit the roof.

"Teddy needs you," he says.

She nods. Teddy. Little Teddy.

She needs him, too.


	3. MollyArthur

**A/N: **I think we can safely say that I failed spectacularly at doing these in a week. Especially since I have another 35 prompts to write for... But I will finish this collection. Writing canon couples has made me realise why I do this in the first place. Because love is goddamn adorable, that's why.

* * *

**(MollyArthur)**

_11. Quidditch _

He's utterly fanatical about Quidditch.

That's the first thing Molly notices. Even on their first day of Hogwarts, when everyone is in new robes with their faces bright and shiny and their perfectly combed hair, Arthur has a bright orange scarf around his neck and a small black _CC _painted on his cheek, and when she asks, all he has to say is, "Chudley Cannon pride, fellow Gryffindor, Chudley Cannon pride."

She shakes her head and returns to her mushy peas and potatoes. _Boys._

And, my, how it comes as a surprise that the boy who worships the broom is absolutely awful on one.

"You'll make it on to the Chudley Cannons yet, Weasley," she says with a smirk, watching as he scrambles to his feet and tries to run after his wayward broomstick.

_12. lazy  
_

Lazy days are few and far between.

When you have seven children, there's not enough time in the world. Molly learns this the hard way. She watches as her lazy days dwindle away to nothing over the years and smiles sadly, remembering days lounging in Gryffindor Tower with Arthur by her side.

Until Ginny is at Hogwarts and she can breathe again.

It's been so long, so very long since she could put her feet up with a cup of tea and a nice book, so long since she could kiss her husband in the doorway and drag him straight to the bedroom, so long since they've felt like a _couple_ and she's been just _Molly_ instead of _Mum._

And from September until Christmas, at least, they are determined to make the most of these lazy days curled around each other on the sofa with Celestina Warbeck in the background and smiles on their faces.

_13. manners  
_

If there's one thing Molly tries to instil in her children, it is good manners.

She pushes Fred's elbows off the table with a stern glare; she makes Ginny recite _Please_ and _Thank you_ again and again if she forgets just once; she tells Harry to close his mouth as he chews.

But when it comes to Arthur, these are the things that make her smile.

She slaps his legs fondly when he rests his feet on the table and tells him to stop being silly when he shoves asparagus under his lip and pretends he is a walrus.

George complains loudly that it's not fair and Percy says politely that perhaps she hasn't noticed but she's showing signs of favouritism and, maybe she doesn't know, but that can be very detrimental to young children.

"Oh, shut it, you two. Don't you know it's rude to question adults?" she says, red-faced.

Arthur kisses her temple and throws his arms around her shoulders.

"It's good manners to tell your husband he's your favourite, isn't it, Mollywobbles?" he says, winking at the boys.

"You can shut it, too," she says, smacking his arm away.

But she's smiling as she does.

_14. fight  
_

They don't fight often. But when they do, it's not a small argument over supper.

That's not how Weasleys do it.

No, it's full-on, flat-out screams and shouts, and sometimes Molly throws things and sometimes Arthur slams his fists down on the table, and sometimes they make up that night and sometimes they don't.

But every time they fight, every single time, Molly remembers being sixteen years old and feeling his lips on hers for the first time, and his chuckle, light and breathy against her cheek, as he whispered, "Maybe this is a bad idea. Redheads are known for their tempers, you know..."

"Oh, I know," she'd murmured, "What is they say? Don't fight fire with fire?"

"Mmhmm," he smiled, finding her lips once more, "Guess we just won't fight then."

_15. misery loves company  
_

It ends with a bang, the war.

It's not a bang of victory, or a bang of celebration; it's the bang that breaks them down.

It's the bang that kills him.

His son, her son, their _son, _their _Fred, _eyes open and blank and still warm and smiling but he's gone, he's – he's -

"_Fred!_" Molly screams, and, "_No!_" Arthur cries and then all the lights burn a little dimmer and all the sounds are a little more distant, and all they can hear are the echo of death and each others' empty sobs.

In the days that follow, they have only each other. Their children tiptoe around them. George falls into a pit of despair and Harry tries to help, offering kind words of a better place and King's Cross without trains, but they aren't listening. No one is listening.

Molly and Arthur do not understand.

So they cling to each other, physically and emotionally, and they don't look other people in the eye. They put up walls around themselves, and Molly only lets Arthur hold her hands or hug her close at night, away from pitying eyes. They spend every waking moment together with the thought that only the other understands, only the other will be able to help.

"Misery loves company," Arthur says quietly, and Molly kisses him and says that maybe he's wrong.

Maybe misery just loves them.


	4. HarryGinny

**A/N: **Well...it's, uh, been a while. But don't hurt me, because I come bearing fluff!

Written for Lady Phoenix Fire Rose as part of the Gift Giving Extravaganze, using her prompt "wedding". I know it's not really your thing, Lady, but adventure!fic and I don't get along very well. I hope you like it regardless.

* * *

**(HarryGinny)**

_16. hidden_

She's only loved him since forever, but Hermione pulls her aside one day and says, "Listen, Ginny, maybe you should...forget about him," and Ginny is utterly torn.

"Forget about him?" she asks, because she knows what the words mean but maybe if she pretends she doesn't then she won't have to listen to them.

"For now. You should be yourself around him. Move on, Ginny. I heard Michael Corner fancies you..." Hermione says. She wears a carefree smile and, looking at her, Ginny can hardly believe that she is not just a normal teenage girl, that she has been through so much. "Maybe you should go out with him for a while."

Ginny nods slowly, but stares resolutely at the ground.

"He'll come around eventually," Hermione says, reaching for her hand, "Boys are clueless. He'll notice you soon. I promise."

"Thanks," Ginny says, a smile growing on her lips. "Maybe Ron will come around, too..."

Hermione raises an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing..." laughs Ginny, and then she is back to herself, back to laughing and smiling and grinning and it's easier than she thought to keep her feelings hidden.

_17. first kiss  
_

There is a difference between this kiss and all the kisses before it.

"_You may now kiss the bride."_

This kiss is already a memory she will never forget – she knows that. Harry's lips are against hers and his hand is warm against the skin of her bare back and she can smell roses and feel the sun on her face and the the heavy weight of her dress robes as they blow around her legs.

"I love you, Gin," he says – maybe _too much_, she would think, were telling someone you love them _too much_ a thing – and she kisses him again because she's his and he's hers and everything's okay.

Her mother cries behind them. Hermione wipes at her eyes with the heels of her hands and Ron pokes her and laughs. George grins, really _grins_, and Ginny's heart is soaring.

"I love you," she says, and she knows she could never say it enough.

_18. devotion and desire_

"I love you," he says again, but she never does get tired of hearing it. "I love you, Mrs. Potter."

She wraps her arms around his neck, shoves her face into the crook of his shoulder as if it were made for her, and kisses the soft skin there.

"Sometimes I think it's going to happen again," she whispers softly, "and you'll leave me."

She can feel the humourless chuckle that shakes his chest, hear the promise in his words when he says, "Never again, Gin. Never, ever again."

"What if I left?" she teases with a smirk, pulling back and meeting his eyes.

"I would follow you anywhere," he says, smiling down at her pretty face, "and just imagine the things we could do when we got there." He waggles his eyebrows and pulls her closer, laughing in her mouth, and Ginny swears that no love has ever been as perfect as this.

_19. lucky _

He started life hidden beneath the stairs, whispering to spiders and counting cobwebs in dusty corners, and now he comes home to his beautiful, beautiful wife and his three perfect children and how did he ever get this lucky?

Ginny throws her hair up haphazardly, but the strands that fall down and tickle her chin as she bends to place baby Lily in her crib make Harry's heart hammer even after all this time. James and Albus are lying on the floor on their stomachs, a photo album between them and smiles on their little faces.

"Why are there no pictures of baby Daddy?" Al asks, and Harry just shrugs.

"I wasn't as special as you three," he says, and crouches down to ruffle his son's hair.

The dog, affectionately named Witherwings, much to the childrens' confusion, lazes on the sofa. "_Off_, you lazy sod," Harry says, but Withers, knowing he isn't angry, merely opens one eye, stares Harry down, and decides to go right back to sleep.

The boys laugh.

"Not even the dog listens around here," Harry mumbles.

"I heard that!" Ginny calls from the kitchen.

Lily begins to cry in her cot in the corner of the room and Harry is there in seconds, shushing and humming and soothing, caressing her ginger hair and holding her close.

She keeps on crying, and the boys are arguing over a photo of Aunt Hermione with _Viktor Krum, _and Ginny is swearing loudly in the kitchen to the sound of clattering pans, and everything is loud and crazy and hectic and utterly, utterly perfect.

There is neither a spider nor cobweb in sight.

_20. nothing  
_

Ginny is asleep in an old armchair, her grey hair pulled back into a delicate knot at the back of her neck, her pale lashes resting against her cheek.

Harry stares, newspaper folded in his lap, and wonders how he ever got so lucky.

"Happy anniversary, Gin," he says, and she raises one eyebrow, eyes still closed.

"It's not 'til tomorrow, Harry," she murmurs, sleep seeping into her syllables. "You know that."

"I know," Harry says, "but it's almost midnight and I hate waiting."

"Impatient bugger," she chuckles lightly, head lolling back on the back of the chair.

"I really do love you, you know," he says. "My life would've been nothing without you."

Ginny opens one eye at this, and the sight of those brown eyes still sets his heart racing, even after all this time. "What's gotten into you, Harry Potter?"

Harry grins. "I don't know. I just wanted you to know."

Ginny smiles in reponse. "I know, Harry. Believe me, I do."

And when he drags himself from his chair, potters up the stairs with her hand in his, and they both fold themselves into bed for the night.

"Night, Gin," he says, and he knows, somehow, that the kiss he presses to her temple will be the last he ever gives her.

The next morning, Harry Potter does not wake.

("Nothing," Ginny whispers, "will ever be the same without you.")


End file.
